Diantara kau dan dia
by Mazukaiashima yuui
Summary: Sakura, gadis 16 tahun dari Konoha, harus memilih salah satu pria untuk menjadi pujaannya. Yang satu PHP, yan satu sangat menyebalkan. Yang mana yang harus ia pilih? -Fic pertama, nggak tau harus bilang apa. RnR please, saran sangat dibutuhkan!


Waah, ini dia fic pertamaku. tolong kritik dan sarannya, aku sangat membutuhkannya~~ RnR pleeaasse :D

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diantara kau dan dia - Mazukai**

**Romance/ Drama**

**Enjoy reading. RnR please :D**

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Sinar matahari mencoba menorobos masuk jendalaku, melewati celah celah tirai biru tua yang menutupi.

Aku suka.

Aku suka sinar matahari yang mencoba masuk dan menyentuhku. Rasa hangatnya membuatku nyaman. Aku coba menyingkirkan silau dan melihat ke pusat suara yang tidak pernah berhenti. Jam dindingku menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Kakiku bergerak menuruni ranjang, membawaku ke kamar mandi. Membasuh badan sebentar mungkin akan membuatku lega dan nyaman.

Bayanganku menatap dari kaca. Air pancuran membasuh tubuhku, rasanya segar sekali. Kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke kaca. Seorang gadis, ya, mungkin bisa dikategorikan cantik. Menatapku. Selama sepersekian detik aku merasa aneh, memikirkan orang tidak pernah melihat tubuhnya secara langsung. Aku sentuh kaca itu, mencoba merasakan lekukan bayanganku. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa berpura pura dan membuang waktuku. Ya.. kalimat itu masih terasa familiar. Seseorang pernah mengatakannya.. kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa.

Lupakan. Aku sandarkan dahiku ke kaca, merasakan dingin yang tidak enak. Tapi aku bertahan. Rasanya benar benar melegakan. Aku merasakan sesuatu menyeruak masuk ke dadaku, seperti cairan yang terisi makin lama makin banyak. Detik kemudian, aku merasa cairan itu sudah sangat penuh, tapi tetap tidak bisa keluar.

Aku harus pergi ke pantai.

:oOo:

Rumahku terletak diseberang pantai. Mudah bagiku untuk duduk di balkon sambil menikmati keindahannya. Sendirian. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kakak laki-lakiku tinggal diluar kota mengurus bisnis restorannya. Ia pulang ke rumah satu bulan sekali, atau mungkin dua sampai tiga bulan sekali. Keluargaku termasuk golongan orang yang lebih dari berkecukupan, dan ya, aku tidak pernah merasa kurang. Aku hidup sendiri dengan warisanku, dan saudara saudara ibuku siap membantu di kota yang sama.

Setiap aku merasakan perasaan ini, aku pergi ke pantai. Melepas sepatu lalu berteriak sekeras kerasnya sampai terasa lega. Rasanya, ketika aku berteriak, cairan didadaku lama lama menguap dan habis. Lega sekali rasanya.

Pengunjung sering melihat ke arahku. Kebingungan, apa yang dilakukan gadis 16 tahun disini, berteriak tak jelas sampai akhirnya tertawa terbahak bahak. Salah paham, mereka sering salah paham. Aku tidak gila. Aku tidak merasa gila.

Ketika aku puas, aku menoleh kebelakang. Kedai Paman Ichiraku berdiri kokoh, pemiliknya melambai lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Aku membalas senyumnya dari jauh, memasang sepatuku lalu berlari ke arahnya.

Dia sahabat ayahku. Dia tahu semua yang aku rasakan, yang aku alami. Dia tahu aku hanya seorang gadis yang masih memiliki luka dalam sejak orangtuanya pergi. Dia mengerti. Karena itulah, aku mencintainya seperti ayahku sendiri. Dan menganggap anaknya sebagai kakak kandungku. Seketika dadaku terasa penuh oleh cairan. Haruskah aku kembali ke tepi pantai? Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin membantu paman dan ayame..

Mereka menjual es kelapa muda dan minuman menyegarkan lainnya. Aku memasukkan uang diam diam ke laci uang mereka lalu membuat es kelapa sendiri.  
Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku membayar.

Paman Ichiraku masuk dan melihatku. Ia kelihatan begitu bersemangat. Setelah menyapaku dengan girang, ia mengambil sebongkah es batu lalu memecahnya.

"Paman," kataku, "aku sudah dapat pekerjaan. Aku diterima di restoran Arigatou, kemarin"

Paman tampak terkejut dan menoleh kepadaku. "Pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, pekerjaan." Kataku mengiyakan sambil duduk dan mulai menyeruput es kelapaku.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang ingin punya pekerjaan," kata paman sambil mengusap dagunya, "Diterima sebagai apa?"

"pelayan." Kataku cepat.

"Apa?"

"pelayan"

"Katakan lebih keras"

"Oh, ayolah, aku diterima sebagai pelayan. Apa salahnya?"

Berlebihan ataupun tidak, aku merasa sekilas ada petir menyambar di aura Paman Ichiraku.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. _'anak orang kaya, bekerja jadi pelayan? Apa apaan ini?'_ Paling tidak seperti itu. Yah, mungkin.

"Sakura, kau masih 16 tahun. Ini terlalu cepat, lagipula, kenapa harus pelayan?"

"Tidak terlalu cepat kok. Ini cuma sambilan, paman. Aku cuma bekerja tiap hari minggu jam delapan sampai jam empat." Kataku. "mm, mulai bekerja minggu besok." Tambahku, mengingat hari ini hari minggu.

Paman mengusap kembali dagunya seolah berpikir, lalu duduk didepanku. Ia kelihatan hendak bicara tapi terhenti ketika ayame masuk.

"Sakura, ohayou" katanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Ia memakai celemek lalu mengambil bungkusan mie rebus yang berjejer di laci bagian bawah.

Aku tersenyum mengangguk dan membalasnya. "Ohayou, ayame-nee. Es kelapa?" kataku menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus melayani pelanggan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tou san, bantu aku, ayo" pintanya sambil berjalan pergi.

Paman ichiraku bangkit sambil mengangkat alis kepadaku. "Yah, kalau begitu maumu. Bersenang senanglah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mm.." aku mengangguk sambil menyeruput es kelapaku, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Paman pergi. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Setiap hari minggu aku hanya bermalas malasan di kedai paman, atau setidaknya duduk menyendiri di pantai.

Aku putuskan untuk membantu ayame melayani pelanggan. Setelah es kelapaku habis, aku mulai berjalan ke tempat ayame. Pelanggan cukup banyak, beberapa ada yang dijuluki "pelanggan setia" paman. Mereka tetanggaku dan paman yang sering berkunjung untuk menikmati pemandangan indah pantai.

"Ayame-nee, boleh aku bantu?" tanyaku sambil menatap nampan ramen yang menunggu untuk dibawa.

"Ah, sakura, terima kasih. Bisa bawakan ramen ini ke meja paling pojok disana? Mereka sudah lama menunggu," kata ayame.

Tanpa basa basi aku membawa nampan itu ke tempat yang dimaksud ayame. Disana duduk dua pria muda. Ketika aku dengan pemuda yang satu berkontak mata, aku dapat melihat matanya yang sebiru lautan samudera. Sangat indah. Dengan malu kualihkan pandanganku dan berkata, "Ramen spesial?"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih." Katanya lembut.

"M, dan jus tomat," kataku. Pemuda satu lagi didepannya menatapku sekilas dengan enggan, tanda bahwa itu miliknya.

Sedikit kesal dengan perlakuannya yang jauh berbeda dengan temannya, aku berterimakasih lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Ayame-nee. Lihat ke meja di pojok sana. Ganteng sekali ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum mengangkat alis.

Ia menoleh lalu terpaku.

"Ayame-nee?" aku kibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, sakura. Dia ganteng sekali. Putih. Rambutnya keren.. ya ampun, sakura, dia ganteng sekali.." katanya berulang ulang.

"Ya.. benar, kan? Dia cocok menggunakan jaket itu. Benar benar keren!" kataku sambil ikut memandangi pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Tapi ayame mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Jaket?" katanya sambil menoleh. "dia hanya menggunakan kaos. Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku melihat ke pria bermata samudera itu. "Yang itu, rambutnya berwarna oranye." Kataku menunjuk.

"Eh?" ayame menoleh ke orang yang aku tunjuk. "aku membicarakan pria didepannya, yang rambutnya benar benar keren itu, sakura" kata ayame.

_Apa_?!

Orang itu, _keren_? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pria dingin seperti dia dianggap keren. Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Rambutnya yang benar benar _keren_? Menurutku, rambutnya itu, seperti bentuk pantat ayam. Sama sekali tidak _keren._ Ayame-nee punya ketertarikan khusus dengan pantat ayam?" kataku melotot, benar benar bingung.

Ia balas melotot. "Pria yang kau maksud sama sekali tidak keren. Kau bisa menemukannya dimana saja." Katanya sambil melipat tangannya. "tapi yang satu itu, only one in this world. Mungkin. Dan kau, -aku juga, benar benar beruntung bisa melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari langit." Katanya.

Aku hendak memprotes, tapi disela kembali. "ah, lihat. Ada yang mulai mendekatinya. Aku bilang juga apa." Bisik ayame.

"Dia dingin sekali. Kasar. Kau tidak akan menyukainya." Kataku tidak peduli.

Mata ayame masih melihat ke gadis yang mendekati pria itu. "Sikap dingin menambah kekerenannya. Dan aku yakin 'kasar' yang kau maksud hanya pendapatmu saja." Katanya. "ah, lihat. Gadis itu mengeluarkan handphonenya."

Mau tidak mau aku ikut menoleh. Gadis itu memegang handphone dibelakang punggungnya, sambil berbicara ke pria dingin itu. Rambut merah panjang gadis itu sesekali bergoyang. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau itu teman sekelasku. Namanya Karin. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya.

Karin tersenyum seperti menunggu jawaban. Sorot mata pria itu masih tetap dingin. Aku lihat mulutnya mulai membuka sedikit, lalu kelihatan berbicara seperti _'aku tidak ingin. Pergilah'._

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakan Karin. Tapi aku yakin, Karin pasti sangat kesal dengan perlakuan pria itu. Karin tersenyum dan –mungkin- berterimakasih, lalu pergi ke mejanya yang berlawanan arahnya. Disana aku bisa melihat teman temannya yang seperti penasaran. Begitu Karin bicara, mereka mendesah kecewa dan mulai melihat lihat lagi ke pria itu. Aku yakin mereka juga kesal dengan pria itu.

Tapi kenapa mereka mulai mengarahkan ponsel mereka kearahnya?

"Ayame-nee, apa yang ditanya Karin tadi?" kataku sambil menoleh ke ayame.

"Meminta foto, tentu saja. Apa lagi?"

"Hah?" aku melotot lagi. Ada yang mau mengabadikan pantat ayam di ponselnya?

"Hmph. Mereka pasti membencinya sekarang." Kataku melipat tangan.

Ayame menoleh. "Apa?!" katanya melotot. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka membenci malaikat yang jatuh dari langit itu?"

"berhenti mengatakan 'malaikat yang jatuh dari langit!'" kataku. Perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa mereka membenci pria itu makin lama makin menyusut. "Dia lebih mirip ayam yang jatuh dari kandangnya. Mungkin dia jatuh terduduk dan akhirnya mengalami kebengkokan pantat." Kataku menganalisa rambutnya.

"Apa?!" ayame makin melotot.

"Ya, kebengkokan pan-" aku berhenti ketika paman ichiraku masuk.

"Sedang apa? Ayo antarkan ramen-ramen yang masih hangat ini," katanya.

Aku dan ayame menurut, lalu mengangkat nampan nampan yang diberikan paman ichiraku. Aku mendapat bagian ramen untuk meja disebelah pria bermata samudera tadi. Hah, sangat menyenangkan. Ketika aku berjalan mendekati meja disebelahnya, aku merasa ia menatapku. Aaah, hatiku terasa berbunga bunga!

Tapi semua perasaan yang indah itu berhenti.

Pria didepannya.

Mendecih.

Aku.

Benci.

BENCI!

Dengan berapi api aku taruh ramen yang ku pegang diatas meja pemesannya. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku lihat pantat ayam itu memainkan ponselnya sambil menyeruput jus tomat yang aku berikan tadi.

Mau apa sih dia?!

Sambil menahan kesal aku berjalan pergi ke dapur. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya dengan ayame. Karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan membuatku makin kesal saja.

Aku menoleh lagi. Mereka berdiri, sepertinya sudah mau pergi. Sekilas aku melihat pria bermata samudera itu tersenyum kepadaku. Aaah! Apa ini mimpi?! Hatiku.. terasa berbunga bunga lagi, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada yang mendecih dan pura pura memainkan ponsel. Uh, cairan didadaku sudah terasa sangat penuh!

:oOo:

Ayame berumur 19 tahun. Ia tidak kuliah, karena alasan malas. Tapi aku yakin, ia tidak kuliah karena tidak punya biaya. Andaikan ayahku masih hidup. Aku tahu ia akan membantu ayame.

Ayame sering menginap dirumahku. Aku tidak keberatan, aku senang ada yang menemaniku dirumah. Kakak laki lakiku, Kakashi Haruno, hanya sering berhubungan denganku lewat telepon, semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. Restorannya punya cabang dimana mana. Aku tidak bisa ikut, karena alasan pendidikan. SMA 1 Konoha. Jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari rumahku.

Aku mulai diajari memasak oleh ibuku saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Ia mengharuskan aku tau berbagai resep makanan, dan yang paling penting, cara memasaknya.

Dan itu sangat berguna sekarang.

Kalau 4 tahun yang lalu aku tidak dibekali dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan memasak –ini-itu-, aku harus tinggal dengan saudara ibuku yang cerewet. Ah, aku tidak mau. Aku berhasil meyakinkannya setelah memasak cumi saus asam manis untuknya. Cumi saus asam manis. Penyelamatku.

Jam 19.00. Hari ini ayame menginap. Setelah memakan ramen buatanku –hari ini penuh dengan ramen- kami bersiap untuk tidur. Aku berharap, esok hari akan menjadi lebih indah.

:oOo:

Aku membuka mataku. Rasanya aneh. Aku menoleh ke jam. 6.45..

Apa?! 6 45? Sekolah dimulai jam 7.10! apa apaan ini? Ya ampun, aku telat bangun!

Ayame punya sepeda. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya? Cepat cepat kubangunkan ayame yang tertidur pulas di ranjang sebelahku.

"ayame-nee? Ayame-nee? Aku telat, maaf tidak bisa sarapan buat-" karena terlalu cepat aku jadi salah bicara. "maaf tidak bisa buat sarapan, boleh pinjam sepeda? Boleh?" kataku sambil menatap wajah ayame.

Tiba tiba saja kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Aku antarkan. Cepat ke kamar mandi!" katanya dengan semangat.

Mendengarnya membuatku ikut bersemangat. Cepat cepat kuambil baju dan handuk yang tersedia, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian aku sudah mulai memasang sepatu. Ayame sudah membuatkanku bekal dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku. Ia sudah menunggu diluar pagar, bersiap dengan sepedanya. Setelah menutup pagar dan naik ke sepedanya, ayame mengayuh dengan semangat.

Semoga aku tidak terlalu terlambat..

"Arigato gozaimasu, ayame-nee!" kataku. Ayame tersenyum sambil melambai dan menjauh.

Sekolah mulai sepi. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan apa apa!

Dengan semangat 45, aku seberangi halaman, melewati koridor kelas satu, menyeberangi halaman basket, menaiki tangga, dan.. yak! Aku sampai. Perlahan ku ketuk pintu itu, lalu mulai membukanya..

"ah, sakura, kenapa terlambat?" Kurenai-sensei menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan semua penghuni kelas juga menatapku. Ah, aku benci situasi seperti ini.

Tapi tiba tiba aku menyadari. Ada yang aneh. Aku lihat dibelakang kurenai-sensei, dua orang pria berdiri menatapku. Rasanya aku kenal..

Salah satunya tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Pria bermata samudera! Waah, asyiknya, apa yang dia lakuk-

Kenapa.. ada pantat ayam disana? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Mau apa? Mengganggu saja!

"ah, sakura, kenalkan. Murid pindahan dari Sunagakure. Naruto Uzumaki," kata kurenai-sensei menatap pria bermata samudera, "dan Sasuke Uchiha," katanya sambil menatap pantat ayam.

Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan Naruto, dan hanya melihat sekilas- siapa namanya? Ah, ya, sasuke. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia harus pindah kesini?

Begitu aku duduk disamping temanku, Hinata Hyuuga, kurenai-sensei angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengubah susunan tempat duduk. Nah, shikamaru, pindah dengan kiba, shino pindah ke chouji." Katanya menunjuk. "Hinata, pindah ke Naruto, Sasuke, silahkan pindah ke tempat duduk Sakura." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Sejenak petir menyambarku dengan hebatnya, dan seperti Malin Kundang yang dikutuk, aku berubah jadi batu.

.

.

.

APA?!

* * *

WOW. This is it! Fic pertamaku. akan ada chapter dua, tapi aku harap yang ini memuaskan. Tolong sarannyaaa, aku mohon )/

Thanks for reading this, and don't forget to review!


End file.
